<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Dance With You by sunbaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793618">Slow Dance With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaks/pseuds/sunbaks'>sunbaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaks/pseuds/sunbaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yolanda spots her long time crush, Beth, at a school dance. Her jealously of Beth's boyfriend Rick begins to overtake her, she couldn't help but ponder on how much she wished Beth came to the dance with her instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Beth Chapel/Yolanda Montez, hournite - Relationship, wildnite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow Dance With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud piercing music vibrated the ground as Yolanda sat in the chair by the snack table. She watched over the crowd of students dancing to the fast paced music, some of them had cups in their hands filled with the punch that was for sure spiked by one of the seniors. Yolanda had been checking her phone throughout the entire dance. 11:00 p.m, she thought to herself, remembering that she promised Courtney that she’d at least try to stay until 11:00 p.m before going home. </p><p>Yolanda sighed as the clock on her phone read 9:30 p.m, she could have sworn more time had passed by now. As she sat  with her chin placed on her hand, she stared at the crowd of students, unamused. She couldn’t believe Courtney left her to hang out with Cindy Burman of all people. Yolanda contemplated on how the one person she wanted to be with tonight, had come to the dance with someone else.</p><p>She watched as Beth danced with rick, she was wearing a slick black dress that Courtney suggested she’d wear, along with sparkly long silver earrings, her hair was curly and somehow looked even softer than before. Yolanda could feel her heart melting as she took in Beth’s beauty. Courtney begged Yolanda to come out tonight because she knew Yolanda had been bummed ever since Beth started dating rick. As happy as she was for her friends, she had been crushing on Beth for months now, she couldn’t help but imagine a world in which Beth chose her instead.</p><p>Yolanda sighed before getting up and pouring some punch into a cup, she sipped it and grimaced at the strong alcoholic taste. She turned her vision towards Beth and rick again, she needed something as strong as this punch if she was going to get through the night. </p><p>The loud and hyper music suddenly went off, to start playing  a very slow song. It was perfect by Ed Sheeran, every romantic song started to remind Yolanda of Beth. She felt like fate was mocking her when the lyrics began to play. She chugged down some more of the punch before checking her phone again, 9:55 p.m, the time read. She rolled her eyes at her phone and began walking towards the exit.</p><p>Before she could leave she felt a tug on her shoulder from behind, she turned around to see Beth smiling widely at her. Yolanda’s heart began to pound out of her chest, she had been avoiding Beth ever since she started dating rick, she forgot how good it felt to stand so close to her.</p><p>“Yolanda, i haven’t seen you all night! How are you?” Beth questions in a soft voice.</p><p>“I-I’m fine, i’m just not really feeling the dance.” Yolanda mumbles as she loses track of her words while staring into Beth's eyes.</p><p>Beth frowned, “Oh no, are you leaving?” </p><p>“Yeah i was planning on it.” Yolanda responded, turning her vision away from Beth’s eyes, she didn’t like to see her disappointed.</p><p>Beth thought for a second and began to smile again. “Well before you go, can i have this dance?” </p><p>Yolanda's legs turned to jelly upon hearing those words, she was sure that she would faint. “Um- are you sure?” </p><p>“Positive.” Beth responds, reaching her hand out for Yolanda to grab it. </p><p>Yolanda grins before grabbing Beth’s hands, they walk back to the dance floor and begin to dance along to the song. Beth placed her head in Yolanda’s chest, feeling Yolanda’s fast paced heart beat. This had been Yolanda’s hope ever since she realized her feelings for Beth, just to spend a moment as intimate as this with her, it was a dream come true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this for a sprints session in the hournite discord server, but i liked it enough to post it here too! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>